Raspberry Stained
by IceQueenRex
Summary: It's the little things in life that make every day unique. Like raspberries. And like raspberries, people tend to make a difference too. So what's Raven got to say when it just happens to be the fastest, cockiest red head around? RavenxKidFlash


Raspberry Stained

_Mmm._

Raven popped another raspberry into her mouth and sat back in the sofa, tasting the sweet, tangy juices in her mouth. The other Titans had their own jobs around the tower and not feeling up to any work at the moment, the lone Raven decided to just sit back and relax.

Well, she would be able to as long as none of the others decided to waltz their way in while catching her lazing about. Now that'd be a story that would no doubt last for days if it was Beast Boy who decided to drop in.

So the violet eyed girl decided to savour her time alone in peace and quiet. Robin was probably off in the gym playing who-can-hit-harder with a punching bag, Starfire was probably playing with Silkie. Cyborg and Beast Boy were no doubt in the garage with Cy's cars and other unnameable appliances.

Jinx, who had joined the team (albeit after much time on probation) was in her room fiddling about with spells and whatnot and Kid Flash, who'd also made his face memorable around here was…was…Well she wasn't quite sure where he was.

She shoved the thought out of her mind and continued tracing the bowl of raspberries. The dusty reddish fruits were like tiny red pebbles in her hands and loved their light, slightly furry texture and their colour.

A sudden rush of air in front of her made her start but looking up, she saw nothing. Frowning in confusion, dark tresses trembled as Raven shook her head.

There was another gust behind her and this time, as she turned her head around quickly – and painfully – she caught hint of red and yellow and violet eyes rolled in response.

"Kid." Was her dry recognition. She'd taken to calling him that after getting tired of the mouthful that was Kid Flash.

Another blast of wind that sent her hair flying and he was seated next to her, his trademark grin on his lips. "Hey." He gave a slight wave of the hand.

She didn't even spare him a second glance as she popped another fruit into her mouth. He wouldn't tell. Well, at least she didn't think he would. It's not like he'd gain anything from it anyway.

"What no 'hey, Wally how are you, missed you loads?' You can do better than that." He said teasingly with mock hurt.

She rolled her eyes again. "I think the former mention of your name would be my version of your overly chirpy greeting."

Blue eyes behind a yellow mask glittered with amusement. "And as soon as I find a dictionary, I'll get back to you with an appropriate comeback."

Raven almost had to crack a grin but she held back as was expected of her. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Jinx?"

He shrugged. "She's in her room looking for more ways to cause bad luck. We're good friends and all but we're not together or anything. She likes that Aquadude. Or maybe it was Aquaboy…Aquadad? I don't know, I haven't met him yet."

Raven snorted. "It's Aqualad. And don't worry about it, you'll meet him one of these days."

She turned away and continued popping raspberries. A bored silence on his part descended upon them though the girl found herself quite comfortable.

"So…what have you been up to anyway Raven?" The red head asked after some time.

"Eating." Was her short reply.

"Y'don't say?"

"I do."

"Ah…"

Another round of heavy silence clouded the room and Wally found himself getting absolutely nowhere with the girl. Sure they were on the same team and sure they were…acquaintances in a way but he knew next to nothing about her except for the fact that she wore a whole lot of blue and purple and that she and Jinx surprisingly got along quite well despite being prior enemies.

"You're not a girl of very many words are you Raven?" He said finally.

She turned with a slight frown and looked up at him with those calculative eyes. "What?"

"That's exactly what I mean!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "You don't…talk."

Giving him a look of chagrin, the girl snorted and turned back again. "You can't blame me."

"And why would that be?"

She gave him sidelong glance that clearly read 'oh please' and answered, "Look around you, Wally. The place isn't exactly filled with my kind of conversation."

_So that's why she gets along with Jinx_. He thought to himself with a roll of the eyes. _Figures._ "Ok then what exactly _is _your kind of conversation?"

A wicked smile laced her slightly red lips. "You probably don't want to know."

An identical smirk was mirrored on his own lips. "Ooh, sounds dirty."

The girl narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Hardly."

But the boy didn't seem to have heard her. Or he just ignored her. "Y'know Raven I always thought of you as the naughty type-"

"As if-"

"Perhaps even a little kinky." He continued, cutting in as she had done. A flash of indignant mortification crossed her featured before she resumed her scowl and Wally almost had to laugh at her reaction. Now this was fun. He decided it proved to be quite entertaining taunting the sorceress.

Raven folded her arms and glared at him with her dark eyes. How annoying was he going to be anyway? Honestly!

"You're really asking for it, aren't you Kid?" She said darkly, raising a dark energy covered hand.

But he merely smirked and reclined back into the sofa, hands behind his head. "I knew you liked me but I didn't think you'd be that forward about it." He teased.

"Are you always this infuriating?" She growled in frustration.

"I've been called worse." As he winked with those blue eyes of his, Raven found one corner of her lip turn up despite herself. The red head smiled and chuckled. "So you can smile."

The girl breathed a laugh. "I can smile. I just don't do much of it."

With unsurprising speed, he had moved closer so they were face to face and with nimble fingers, he gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ears. Though the fact that he was fast wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, it was still a shock to have someone suddenly in your face in so little time and her thickly lashed eyes widened and she froze.

"Well, you should. It looks good on you." Came his quiet voice.

Her lashes fluttered and she lowered her eyes, backing away and pushing the sleeves of her blue jumper down. It was then that Wally noticed the casual clothes she donned. "And so does this." He grinned wolfishly at her. "Nice to finally see you wearing casuals."

"Don't get used to it." She said flatly though her eyes smiled at him and twinkled with humour as she placed another one of the red fruits in her mouth. She vaguely wondered if her skin would turn red if she ate enough. After all, people who ate too many carrots did end up with orange skin sometimes.

Through the corner of her eyes, she noticed the red head watching her idly as he relaxed next to her in his own jeans and shirt. It bewildered her slightly that he'd still wear that yellow mask of his when the rest of him was void of uniform.

But then again, she almost always wore her uniform unlike the others so she supposed it wasn't that strange.

"What are you looking at?" She asked finally, a little unnerved by his staring. As she turned to confront him however, she nearly jumped back as he appeared, inches from her face, their noses touching.

His eyes bore into her levelled ones and she raised a brow in expectation. He was seriously invading her personal space and people who invaded her personal space didn't invade it for long afterwards.

But her annoyed thoughts were dulled when she saw his blue orbs drop down to her lips. _Don't even think about it…_She thought with concealed terror. _Who knows what'll blow up this time?_

Cerulean pools turned back into her violet ones before dropping down again, a small, amused smirk growing on his lips. "Did you know…" he began softly, his hands moving up to her shoulders.

"Did I know what?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly and she cursed for that tiny quiver. She was not supposed to show any form of weakness when being interrogated. But then again this wasn't exactly an interrogation. At least not yet.

His grin grew and he moved closer if that was physically possible. "Did you know that..."

Frustration began to well up in her and she rolled her eyes. "That wha-?"

Before she could finish, his fingers came up to brush against her lips and violet eyes widened suddenly to the size of saucers and somewhere, she heard a glass smashing and the lights above them flickered.

His hand cupped her jaw and this thumb smoothly swept across her lips, taking with it a slight hint of red. "That your lips were stained." He chuckled and moved back, all the while his blue eyes were laughing at her.

Raven was frozen to the spot. It was like a daze and the whole time she felt…expectant almost. It was like she was waiting for something to happen and yet all of a sudden it was over. It was almost disappointing.

Shaking her head furiously, she began to glare daggers at him. "That was a little too close for comfort, Wally."

He smirked at her and licked his thumb, the same thumb that he'd used to wipe the raspberry juice from her lips. "And here I was thinking that it wasn't close enough."

She stopped then, rendered speechless as he stood up and began to walk away. And as he began to walk through the door, he turned around, a devilish look in his eyes.

"By the way Raven, I have two more things to say. One; thanks for finally saying my name and two…" He winked. "Your lips taste pretty good."

He left.

A slightly dazed Raven, looked down at the bowl of raspberries in her hands and cocked her head. "Wow. You guys are good."

A/N: I figured to all those who have been waiting endlessly for me to update, this would be a good place to start. As those poor souls who had to witness the horror of reading my bio, Wally/Raven is my current obsession. Sighs…the result of guilty pleasures…Anyway! Yes, you all know Raven is my favourite character and most of the guys in Teen Titans aren't that harsh on the eyes either so I'm going to write a few oneshots with all my fave guys paired up with Raven. Why? Because I have nada else to do except write at the moment. Well…for the next month anyway. After that, you won't be seeing me much. Gosh, I really keep doing this to ya'll don't I? Haha! Sorry chikadees. Anyway, new chapters for my other stories should be out right about…soon...errr...yeah :D So go read when they come out! And for now...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Peace out!

Rex


End file.
